


leo x [reader] the ring

by cuzitsofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: First Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuzitsofficial/pseuds/cuzitsofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you lived a depressing past and is still trying to get over it and only have you best friend by your side until you stumble upon a ring and meet new friends .......................</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meeting

P.O.V: [y/n]

"Beep"......."beep" ......."beep "........"agggggrrrhhhh" I groan As I shifted to the other side "beep" ......."beep"......."shut up" I murmured under my breath, my Face is pressed against my pillow "beep" I lazily lifted my arm to hit my alarm which is located on my phone. brought it to my face ,which the brightness burned my eyes "agggrhhh my eyes" I blink few times to get my eyes to focus "be-" I hit my alarm to See though the brightness that Jenny A.k.a. Jenna text me it read  
(7:30)  
Jenny : heyyyyyyy meet me up at the front of the school and don't be late OK byeeeezzz :D!!!!!!!  
"Cooooommmmeee on I know I'm not a morning person but she wayyyyyy to happy in the morning ,how does she do that?" I groan The morning sunlight beams across my room "maybe I should ask her?" I mumbled i get up from my bed I staggered to the bathroom to get ready for high school I had to run out of my apartment because I was running late I had to be there at 8:00 and yea I had 10 minutes to get my asss over there . my hair was a mess and didn't time to do any thing special and Had to make myself breakfast and had to run out eating it ...... overall not my morning I made it just in time without being late , I sighed when jenny appeared in view I don't why she wanted to meet me outside but she's is Jenny and I can't change her jumpy, bubbly mood unlike me sarcastic and lazy but dose actually get the job done. I sighed and walked up to her and jenny lit up when she saw me and I pulled out my( I'm really happy to see you and but really is tried) grin  
"HEYYYYY [Y/N]!!" Jenny screamed  
and pulled me into a hug I winced of how loud she is, everyone around us gives us dirty looks and went back to whatever they doing at the time.  
"it's good to see u to Jenna" I pull out an awkward smile  
Jenny pulls away and pouts  
"[y/n] I thought we agreed on Jenny"  
"And I thought my morning wasn't shitty, but that wasn't the case-"  
"come on, today is going to be so much fun, I already have it planned out "  
I give her a confused look  
"Let's just say I'm not following and school isn't "fun" so I have no idea what are you talking about"  
"y/n?" she's now give me a Confused look  
"yea?" I was so confused she gasps  
"you forgot it was your birthday, again didn't you?!!"  
My eyes widen noooo ,it's not my birthday I Quickly take out my phone and look at the date it read 

7:58  
Friday,[month] [day]

"Ok yea I did and what the point literally I have other things to worry about and actually I don't have anyone reminding me ,Jenny " I sighed  
I look down at my shoes and Remember why that's the case, my past....... My vision gets glossy I really wanted my family back I was really alone........................  
"[nickname]...."  
I don't answer I quickly wipe eyes  
"Hey hey look you didn't ask for this [nick name] ,stop putting so much pressure on to your self ok you didn't caused this" she grabs my arm pull me and give me in a tight hug  
"Hey look umm right now I don't school is so important right now by the way it your birthday and we should make the best of it so let's go to my place and get you cleaned how dose that sound  
[nickname]?" She said sympathetically  
I nod we walk to her house , she told me that her mother and father are out and we didn't go to her room because she said that infested with bed bugs so we didn't enter so we stayed in the living room playing with her brothers they were so much fun. it was getting late so she told me that she had a surprise and took my hand and took me outside of the house and say bye to her brothers they was just giggling I was puzzled by this. Jenny took me to a building "hey why are here?"she doesn't answer she just pulls me to an apartment I was confused why would take me here . she open the door it was really Beautiful apartment it had to cost a lot to get an apartment like this and the Neighborhood Was quite which was a good thing .I turn to her in astonishment  
"I thought you would prefer living with a roommate we are best friends right " she jumping up and down and smiles then she pulls me to a room and she opens the door. it had my stuff was in there I turn to her "I got my parents to help me getting your stuff here and distracting you while they did this oh and you get settled here and  
I'll be in my room ok Sammy" and she walks away i don't know how she did this but im not going to question it  
And also I kinda know now what she wanted money for last month I sighed and shook my head and smiled l Felt hungry and I told Jenny that I was going out to get food so I got dressed up and walked Out of the apartment and down the sidewalk where their was a deli there I walked by a alley  
and walked back there . something caught my eye It was a glowing blue light "huh?" I look around if someone was present,their wasn't so walk down the alley more and see it a ring it had a royal Sapphire Diamond and a silver band it really pretty it was glowing I grabbed it and put on my finger and it stop glowing . what really baffled me when it started to wrap around my finger I tried to take it off I was panicking now rings don't do that it was wrapped my finger and it started to glow again I jumped back it startled me and i got up and dust myself off and look around and something hit me hard and I fell again and touch my back it's painful "what hit me" I groan I look around and see a girl she had to be about my age and her hair red and it was in a ponytail with a yellow headband and she had blue eyes and she on the ground she was looking at me with wide eyes like she was scared scratch that she was terrified I look at myself I don't see any thing wrong ,the ring was still glowing I look back at her she standing but she holding her hand and then someone lands next to her  
"April are you ok?" Male voice asked in a worried tone  
Three more persons land next to her my eyes go wide they aren't people they were turtles but human-like and they had weapons and masks and they looked male and the girl who name I suppose was April was still looking at me she still clutching her arm The purple masked turtle shook her  
"April!?"  
She didn't reply then all of the turtles looked at what she looking at, me. they look confused because she looked scared as me then April spoke  
"What are you ? Are you after me? Are you with foot or the purple dragons and what did you to my hand!?"She asked in angry tone  
I didn't reply I was in shock I don't what is happening and what was she asking, it made no sense I was debating if I should scream or not and then all of them took out their weapons out I got up and walked back and stopped, the brick wall was stopping me. I was terrified what are they going to do to me. The blue masked turtle step up and point one of its katanas at me  
"She asked you a question"  
My eyes go wide then I smirked  
"I'm pretty sure she didn't ask me "A" question" they look at me dumbfounded faces then I spoke again and lean back on the brick wall and cross my arms and this is pretty much the dumbest thing I've ever done but I couldn't keep my mouth shut  
"She asked me questionssss as in....more then one get your facts straight oh and a other thing ,get your little katana out of my face because I don't think your getting an answer if your threatening me" I was so amused by this  
He look at me with wide eyes and lowers his katana then glares at me  
"Ohhhhh she right Leo-OWWWW" the Orange masked turtle spoke but got cut off by the red masked turtle by smacking him on the head  
"MIKEY!!" They all yell at Mikey and glared at him  
Then turn back to me  
"Just answer the questions" Leo let out a frustrated Grunt  
"look I'm just confused as all of you I have no idea what going on" I sighed  
April fell on the ground "guys I don't feel well" then she unconscious  
"April!!!" They all screamed  
"Donnie take her to the Lair and find out what's wrong with her l'm going to take care of the girl and Mikey go with Donnie" Leo orders them and glare at me Donnie, he jumps up on the fire escape on the building and disappeared on the top on the roof with April and Mikey  
"I said I had no idea what happened!!"  
"Raph , if you don't tell us what happened were are going to Force it out of you"  
"Are you deaf I just said I.dont.know.what.happen you should get ears checked oh wait you don't any!!!!!!" They were getting on my nerves now.  
They both have angry expressions on their faces raph walk up to me and points his weapon (sai) "you think your so smart don't you?!" He laughs " well let's see if your so smart to get yourself out of this" I hate to admit it but I was scared now I ran out of the ally "hey come back!" Raph yelled ok now I blame my sarcastic self for this I couldn't run to my new Apartment because Jenna was their and then I noticed my ring wasn't glowing wait it wasn't not glowing when the turtles where their with me ,i looked back they were running on the roof top on the buildings and making sure where was I going to. To be honest I had no idea were I was going and I was panting I really should go out running more often 

P.O.V :Leo  
Whatever this girl did to April is going to get paid for it I was running after her and if she with the foot she going to stay with us until we get information out of her 

P.O.V :[y/n]  
I tried to out run them by running into a dark alley but there was a dead end "fuck" I started to i look behind me Leo look the closest to catching up to me i looked up and grunted and stated to climb the wired fence I made over and Leo made so close to me and tried to catch me but I kick him in the face and he fell on the ground on his stomach  
"haha see you later da Vinci I bid you farewell" I skipped laughing  
I Ran out the alley and looked for hiding spot before I can do anything raph Through his sai at me  
"ha! you missed!" I smirked  
and tried to run but something tugged on my sweater to keep me back in place and looked at my shoulder raph sai pinned my sweater on the brick wall  
"wasn't aiming at y'all" raph laughed  
I glared at him and stated tugging on the sai for it to come off but my ring stated glowing and it starts to freeze the sai and it shattered to pieces I just stood there frightened then the ring stop glowing and I looked it and was trying to take off it but wouldn't budge  
"W-what's on your finger" raph stares at my hand  
"I don't know its a ring I just found it and It won't come off"I huffed  
Leo came and looked at the direction that raph was looking at .......

P.O.V :Leo  
Few minutes ago in the alley 

Ok she smart but that it's I'm done playing these games  
And I don't even know her name and she already causing trouble lets hope raph caught her I ran to were the girl ran off to but I stumbled (more like slipped) on to something I looked down and saw an card I picked up from the ground it looked like it ID it was a picture of that girl we where chasing my eyes widen she looks ........ Beautiful "wow" I couldn't get a better View of her while we were chasing her because of how dark it is I shake my head "no" "no" "no" " not again this is karai all over Again why I am I'm always falling for the wrong person" I mumble and looked at the ID again  
Name:[y/n]  
Last name :[l/n]  
Eyes:[eye color]  
Hair:[hair color]  
Birth:[month],[day] That all I could read the rest was scratched off I put it in my belt and to find raph and [y/n] 

P.O.V :[y/n]

 

Ok ok ok ok ok ok OOOOK what if this ring never come offf and it could really hurt someone and it never comes offf and wait nooooooooo I actually hurt April my breathing got heavier and heavier Leo walks next to raph who still shocked on top of the roof and looks me and see that my hand is trembling  
"[y/n] are you ok?" He says he looks worried he jumps down and starts walking to me slowly  
"Stay-y back ok I don't wanna h-hurt you p-please" I stutter the ring starts glowing again I lifted my hand to see it was trembling My eyes widen I don't wanna hurt anyone i look up at Leo and he looking at my hand and everything becomes darker until I feel my whole body go limp.

a/n : sorry if there is any mistakes  
this was my first story and the second chapter will be up soon I hope you liked it


	2. Understanding

P.O.V:[reader]

Flashback dream : 3 years ago.......

 

"[y/n]!"   
Really what dose that women want? I go down stairs to see what my mom wants she near the front door Stagger to her  
"[y/n]", me and your dad are going out tonight and your going to be here alone so be careful and-"  
"Mom, I know how to take care of myself, lock all doors and windows close them and most importantly of them all is........drumroll please,  
don't open the door cuz you guys have key's!!" I lift my arms dramatically  
"[y/n], I was just making sure, I want you to be safe"  
My dad approaches us and pats me on the head  
"Sweetie your mother is right and we are going to be out tonight and we want to make sure you'll be alright ok we're going leave now ok and make sure that you do what your mother says ok bye"   
"Bye mom and dad"  
"Bye sweetie and lock the door" my mom waves   
I walk to the window and wave bye and they enter the car and drive off and I go upstairs ........

P.O.V:[y/n]mother 

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her alone I mean she only 13 and-"  
"Look I mean I know she only 13 and were going to get birthday present for her and were not even going to take long so don't worry she'll be fine I promise" he gives me a warm smile I return the smile and a bright white light appears of the side of the car and my eyes widen   
"OMG!!!"

End of flashback 

P.O.V:[y/n]

"MOM,DAD!!!" I shoot up from the bed and frantically look and stop wait this isn't my room ........ a lab?  
"[Y/N]!!! What wrong!!"  
I jump and I turn to the familiar voice   
"Leo?!" He sitting on a chair near my bed  
I look at him. wait.... it wasn't a dream? but still if it was I was still wasn't a dream why am I here don't they hate me huffing and puffing I was out of breath and dead ass sacred I cover with cold sweat shivering and my mom and dad, I miss them and I don't really have dreams of them so why now......  
"[y/n]?........" He looked concerned and he wave his hand in front of my face I glare and shove his hand away from my face and huff   
"I'm fine and ........" I was cut off because the blue ring wasn't on.my.FINGER!!! Instead there was a blue outline off the ring   
"What do you mean that your "fine" first you were yelling mom and dad and- ...... What are you doing?"  
I look up and see that Leo was confused and I was already on the ground searching for the ring throwing the bed sheets around and that what got Leo attention   
"[y/n]"  
I don't look up and was still messing up the room that was not technically not my room but still this is important   
"[Y/N]!"  
"What! The ring is missing and your not helping and another thing-"  
"Look [y/n] my brother Donnie took it off It took him a long time but he did it. you don't have to worry and raph told me what happened last night " and he looks my in eyes I sigh  
and rub my face   
"What about April is she hurt did I hurt her bad. I didn't mean to I didn't even know I hurt her it was that fucking ring "   
I look down at my hands didn't want to lose anyone I know that these turtles care about her and don't I don't want anyone to feel what went through and more importantly it was my fault  
"I'm a monster" I whisper  
Then I I feel I tight squeeze on my shoulder and look up leo   
" your not a monster and what do you think when people see me a freak. a monster " he gives me   
a forced smile and then crouches down on the floor sit down next to me   
"Really because I don't see you as a monster" I huff   
"How-" i cut him off   
"You and your brothers really wanted to help April you were going to your extremities to that ,at least you have brothers and Friends , a family ........" I get up from the floor   
And walk to the door and look back at him he looked shocked   
"So please don't call yourself a monster because, people can't see How you really are inside, Leo I know I just met you. but you really are special and I know that because you waited for me to wake up even when I said some stupid stuff yesterday and I'm sorry" I give him a sincere smile   
"Apology accepted"   
He smiles he get up and walks to me and we stare at each other .........wow is his eyes always look that blue and they are so b-beautiful wow they- a cough disturbs my thoughts it was Leo OH No he must of saw me staring. my face feels hot   
"So we should go see April now" he stutters and open the door of the lab/room and gestured me to go first "ok then"  
We go out of the room and he tells me that everyone's outside eating or watching tv and that Donnie is examining the ring and he also said that April is fine I walk into the room it really cool and fun but the smell wasn't helping it smelled horrible, are we in the sewers?!   
"Oh hey smart mouth is back" he chuckles   
Are you serious .Ralph I was about to open and let out sarcastic remark but what just happened I didn't have it all in there to do it. so I just ignored it. but if Leo wasn't there I would've done it. Leo just rolled his eyes  
"Just ignore him"   
" oh no remark from smart mouth? I guess Leo did a real number on you didn't he" Leo looked pissed and went after Ralph who thank god did that. if he didn't I would've done so I see April and Mikey looking at Leo chasing Ralph then turn the tv they were siting on the couch I walk over to them and April looks up to me   
"I am so sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know the ring can do that and really really sorry" I beg   
"So your not with the foot or the purple dragons?"   
"The what now" I rise a brow   
She sighs   
"Your good " she pats the Couch to sit next to her so I do that   
" I guess you say that but yea I wouldn't want to hurt anyone especially when you have people in this case turtles that really care about you. that's something you really hold on to, that what I would do if I had that" i sigh and look down at my hands   
"What do you mean. Don't you have anyone that care about you?"  
I rub my hands together Scoffed   
"more like one"   
I stare at my hands it really just me and Jenny but that dream ......  
" wait what-"  
"So you not going to hurt us?" Miley was all ready next to me on the couch I smile and lift a questioning brow   
"Did you hurt me?"   
"No, but you didn't an-" he huffed   
"There you go... you answered your own question and plus you didn't hurt me why would I hurt you" I said simply   
"Well I guess.....well what's you name your dudette?"   
"[y/n],[y/n] [l/n]"   
"I like your name [y/n]" Mikey happily chirped   
I smiled at this because it's kinda like having a little brother   
I remember that Jenny is waiting and maybe worried too and I should just hurry up and leave also the ring, to they look like they know what there doing and then donnie and Ralph,Leo entered the room and Donnie came to me with a clipboard oh boy this is going be long "can I speak with alone [y/n]" I didn't move I just looked at purple masked turtle and sighed   
"Just tell me now I have nothing to lose. right? " I really was not trying to be mean   
"well first where did you get the ring" he pulls out a clear box. inside was the blue ring   
"In t-the a-alley you found me in" I stuttered I shifted   
Then the ring stated to glow my eyes widen   
"[y/n] don't worry it's in here so don't worry ok" he points to the clear box I nod   
"[y/n] when you put the ring on it marked you and now when it Detects your presents its glows ..............[y/n] what I'm trying to say is that ring gave you powers ice,snow,water and wind and that's why when you were scared you tried to protect your self but you didn't know how control it that's why when April bumped into you you hit her the only thing you did was make her go to sleep but late" he take off the lid of the clear box and hold it in front of me I jump up from the couch and hide behind Leo and hold on to his shoulder   
"What hell are you trying to!!" I yelled   
"Hey calm down and put the damn ring on"Ralph said irritated   
I glare at him and clenched my hand to fists Ralph looked scared "what w-wrong with you-u" he stuttered I felt Leo shiver and he turn around out of my grip and his eyes widen   
"[y/n] your eyes turned blue and your cold-d" he look worried   
My eyes widen then go back to [eye color]  
I could've hurt him and Ralph got me so aggravated I don't why he got to me so easily..........  
"[Y/n] that why we need you to put on the ring on it help you better Control the use of the powers and learn also to use them they are very strong and dangerous you have the more risk of hurting someone without it " donnie said sternly  
"I'm sorry ........ " timidly I walk over to him and look around the room everyone was watching intensity I huff uneasy and put my hand in the clear box the ring glowed bright blue and the closer I got the more bright it got Donnie stepped back I put the ring on it shined so bright and it warpped around my finger and my eyes turn bright blue and the ring stopped glowing and my eyes when back to it original color   
I look down the ring I look back up the all had wide eyes April jump's up from the couch and squeals.runs and jumps on me we both fall ........  
"Omg I'm not the only one that has powers now this is so great and I'm not the only girl down here now " she got off me and got up and started to jump up and down   
Is it just me or April seem like a another version of Jenny Right now   
"Wait what you have powers too?"  
All the turtles broke from there trance Leo comes over and helps me off the ground by grabbing my hand   
"Yea she dose"Leo said   
He still holding my hand ......

P.O.V :Leo   
"Well a while back I examined April DNA and It showed that April is actually half-Human/half-Kraang mutant hybrid" Donnie said   
"Really" [y/n] looked stunned and looks at April   
"Yea ........" April shyly nodded   
"What power do you have?" She tries to walk to April   
And I felt a tug on my hand I was still holding hands with [y/n]   
"Ohhh I-I'm s-sorry" she stutters and shyly lets go   
"It's n-no p-problem" I stutter   
" so Leo really did a real number on you" Ralph said smirking 

 

P.O.V :[y/n]  
I blush and I heard and felt my phone ring I cough   
"Umm can you guy's excuse me for a minute" they nod and I walk to the room/lab   
It text was Jenny older brother   
Logan   
Logan: [Y/N] CALL ME NOW !!!!  
That confused me what happen why did want me to call him but I can't call him because I won't get signal down here so I have to go to the surface I guess this message just slipped in   
then I remembered that I unconscious when they brought me here so I really know the way out I groan I walk back into the room where the turtles are and ask   
"Can one of you guys show me the way out I just need to take a phone call" I grin Uncomfortably   
"Sure [y/n] follow me"Leo gestures me to follow him   
He leads me to thorough the sewers which smelled horrible like how do they even Handle the smell 

P.O.V: Leo 

I look over to [y/n] she looked disgusted by the smell. I laughed at this she smiled and rolled her eyes   
"So da Vinci you have a nice family" she said with a warm smile  
"Oh but you haven't met my dad"   
Her eyes widen looks at me straight in the eye   
"You have parents?" Her voice full of hope   
This confused me, not the question she asked but the way she asked it   
"I just have dad but I mostly call him sensei"   
" ohhhh" and she looks down at the sewer floor   
I scratch the back of my neck and look at her   
"[y/n] if you don't mind me asking shouldn't your parents be worried that your gone?" I ask slowly her face changes to a smile to a strait face   
"I don't live with my parents I live with a Friend"she said simply she doesn't look at me and keeping walking   
"You wanted to live with a roommate? aren't you young to be living alone" I stare at her  
"No and I didn't choose to,I had to " she keep on walking   
It feels like she avoiding the question and plain answers. her quick pace is leading her infront me so I had to jog at time to keep up  
"What do you mean ab-" I was cut off by her  
"Is this the way out?" She points to the latter of the man hole   
"Yea"   
She start to climb up and pushes the man hole cover it was dark out so it was ok for me and [y/n] to go out together   
I go after her she turns around and grabs my hand and helps me up   
"Thanks for showing the way out" she then gives me a warm smile   
I really don't know what to think about her. just then her phone goes crazy she looked startled and searches for her phone she pulls it out. it was ringing and she raises the phone her ear   
"Logan?"  
Then she pulls back away from the phone it appeared that someone was yelling though the phone   
"I-I was- that doesn't matter what do you want?!" She huffed her face changes to worried and sacred   
"Jenna" she mumbled   
She looked at the floor She dropped the phone shaking. I know was worried. who was Logan and what did he say to her to her to get her this upset and who was Jenna?  
"[y/n] you ok?" I ask her I reach for her   
She looks up and shakes her head tears formed now and she steps back. Why was she crying did this person called Jenna get hurt? I just wanna hug her I can't look at her crying and not say anything.  
"Jenna" that was the last thing she said before she ran out of the alley   
"[Y/N]!!" I run after her 

 

A/n:  
I hope you like this chapter sorry if there mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V: Leo  
I jump up to the rooftops to see where she running off to. I followed her to apartment building I came close to the edge and I look down to see police officers everywhere on the road. I stumbled back a bit, then search for [y/n] she came to a stop when police officers pulled her back when she came too close to a white blanket on the road. when I looked at it closely it was person outline on the white blanket she started to fight back when her eyes started to turn blue she stopped her eyes went back to [eye color] she kicked the officers and ran to someone and pulled them into a tight hug I watch curiously I look at the person she ran to, it was a boy around her age I got a weird feeling in my gut I glared at the boy I wanted to comfort [y/n] and hug her tell her it was going to be okay. but I couldn't, so I waited for [y/n] to be alone. 

P.O.V: [y/n]

Logan told me if I wanted to go with him I thought it would be the best if I was alone for a while.  
''you sure?'' logan asked coming closer   
''yes, logan I'll be fine'' I look away   
I walk away from him   
''[y-'' I cut him off and look back silly   
''bye logan thanks for everything''   
I walked into my apartment I slumped on the door and brought my knees to my face I couldn't help to sob. jenny was the only thing that I had and now she was gone.   
''this is a-all m-My fault if I didn't go outside y-you wouldn't have gotten-n........hit'  
I walk into my room it felt lonely again   
''like my life'' I whisper   
I walk by a picture of me and jenny and it sank in that jenny isn't coming back. And that she truly was gone and that won't ever see her ever again. And the thing that killed me the most is that I cause this and I was late I couldn't do anything at all.  
''I am so sorry jenny''  
''I didn't mean this to happen ......... I'm sorry'' I whimpered  
I heard a knock on my window I look up it Leo I wiped the tears away to clear my vision and also I didn't want him to see me like this I walked up to the window and-and open it   
''why did you follow me?'' I ask demanding voice  
"Why did you run away?" He said pleading   
I look up and see his face was full of determination to get an answer. He actually wants to confront me but he doesn't even know me but ...  
"I'm sorry" I cried out   
"Wh-"   
I pulled him into a tight hug   
"I'm sorry for everything" I sobbing now   
He didn't say anything he just hugged me tighter it felt great to have him there. I smiled at this.

P.O.V: Leo 

After she calmed down she let me in her room before anyone saw us hugging on the fire escape we sat on her bed.   
"So who Jenny?" I asked   
she froze at my question  
"She was my best friend, she was the only thing that had and I loved as a sister that I never had her but now S-she-she" her eyes filling with tears but then rub her eyes and sighed.  
"You can tell me," I asked   
She looked at me tensely like wanting to make sure if it's ok to open up to she moved closer to me   
"Today.... umm j-Jenny .............was W-worried I-I that D-didn't come. h-home yesterday and w-while she was looking for me s-she wasn't l-looking where she going when she c-crossing the road and a.....a'' she started to sob.  
jenny was something precious to [y/n] and now she was gone I can't do anything about it at all the only thing that I can do is confront her to there for her. 

P.O.V: [y/n] 

Leo stayed with me until he was sure that I was okay.........  
''are you sure that you're okay?'' Leo asked   
''I'm sure really and also........ thanks really '' I give him a sincere smile   
''and if you need someone to talk to you now where to find me''  
he says reassuringly  
''thanks'' I give him a tight hug he hugs me back  
''sorry if this is day late but .......happy birthday''  
''wait how did you know it was my birthday?'' I confused at this  
''that for me to know and you find out'' he says in a playful manner   
''ohhh really'' I laugh  
we say our goodbyes and Leo didn't look like he was sure of leaving me alone but I know I'm going to be okay because I'm used to be alone so, I'm fine, right?  
a few days later   
logan keeps checking up on me but I keep telling him that I'm fine but he leave doesn't me alone. so I keep telling him that I'm busy but he doesn't seem to take the hint it's been a lonely week Jenna's parents came to get her stuff and thanked me for everything that did for their daughter even though I didn't want them to take her stuff I smiled when they said this. after they took her stuff it felt really big but I didn't let it get to me a week passed by I still haven't seen Leo and his brothers I guess it was for the best I still went to school my other friends saw my mood questioned it but I just said that I was sick so haven't asked about my mood since but I really ain't that close to them so I don't tell them anything that bothers me because I don't trust them. I was walking out of a school and .....  
'' I told already told you logan I'm fine and I don't need you following me everywhere'' I groan  
''come on I just wanna help [y/n]'' I walk away from him  
''I told you that I'm FINE leave me alone logan'' I roll my eyes   
''I still miss my sister, don't you?'' I stop   
''logan your sister was the best thing that ever happen to me and yes I do miss her and I can't do anything to bring her back I'm sorry that ever happen, but you-''  
''[y/n] please co-''  
''I said I can't bye logan''   
I walk to my apartment and look at photos of me and jenny I smile until I closed my eyes I woke up I look out the windows to see it was dark and looked down I see the pictures I pass my fingers through my hair   
''I'm never going to get over this''  
I settle down with going out on the roof to get fresh air once I'm out there I sit down on the ledge my legs dangled I looked down out my corner of my eye I saw the ring I remembered and I looked at it I was so caught up in Jenna that I didn't even notice it   
''wow you actually didn't do anything for a week I guess you're not that bad unless you really want to hurt someone'' I thought of something like if I try to find some way not to hurt someone, then I came to me.   
I stand up and I tried to think of a weapon to use instead of my powers because I think it would be better to control than my powers I thought of Leo's katanas and they were kinda cool so I closed my eyes I thought long and hard for the weapon and felt something cold and heavy on my hands I open my eyes carefully and let out I nervous laugh what I saw was two ice katanas  
''wow this cool I don't even know how that happen'' I giggle   
''hey you there'' I hear I rough voice  
I tense a the voice because who could be up here it's too late to be up here and the only one who has the keys to roof was me because of the apartment I quickly make my katanas go away   
a dirty looking guy comes up to me and grabs me by the collar my shirt I tried kicking him I tried to take him off of me but his grip was strong   
''how did you do that?''  
''d-did what?'' my eyes widen, did he see me?   
'' don't act dumb, don't you think I didn't notice that there glowing on the top of roof'' he looked irritated  
my eyes narrowed   
''sir the only thing I notice was that you need a mint'' I hissed   
I make my ice katanas come out and tried to fight him off but I missed and tried again and he blocked them they fell onto the ground the guy looks at me liked he wanted to kill me before I could use my powers on him .he punched me so hard landed on the wall and that knocked the breath put my head felt so dizzy.  
''so this is what give you those powers of yours'' I chucked   
I look up he has my ring and he holding it up with between his fingers   
''hey give that b-back'' I groan my back was killing me   
''leave her alone!'' I heard that voice before   
''Leo?'' I see that I was him and his brothers   
''hey [y/n]!'' mickey yells   
Dionne runs over to me   
''[y/n] are you ok?''  
before I can anything   
''this looks like a nice ring let's see what it can do'' the guy chuckles   
I terrified of what's come's next, before he can put it on, Leo sneaks up to him and kicks his hand and ring falls out of the guy hands and lands onto the ground the guy falls on the ground and Leo kicks him again but harder, like off the building Leo walks over to me and knees.  
''y/n are you ok?''   
''yea I'm fine'' I try I get up and see that I can't the pain was too painful I let a groan and fall to ground clucking my side.   
''no you're not, that was a purple dragon''  
Leo comes over and picks me up bridal style my face feel hot but I brush it off.  
''[y/n] you're coming to the lair with us'' Leo said I see I light tint of pink around the area of where his mask is but I can be hallucinating because of that blow to my back and stomach.   
''thanks, Leo'' I felt him stiff but kept on running   
''no problem [y/n]''.

a/n: if i did a mistake sorry it on me, andnew chapter coming soon........ And again sorry


	4. getting familiar

we entered the lair, Donnie went to work on something and Raph and Mikey were fighting. Leo set me down on the couch I was a little upset because of I wanted to stay longer in his arms.(wait did I just say that,argh how bad did I get hurt?) I leaned deeper into the couch and closed my eyes, I sighed of the fact they had to save me, all I do is cause trouble. and I felt someone staring at me, I look up to see if my theory was true and I look up to see his blue ocean eyes piercing into my eyes. I stiffen up

 

''umm Leo you ok?''

 

''huh?''he looks around startled and back at me ''um yea I'm fine''

 

''you sure?'' I sit up

 

''yea,what about your back?does it hurt?'' he scoots closer to me

 

''yeah Leo, I'm fine'' I giggle ''um Leo?''

 

''yea?''

 

''do you have my ring?'' I ask him

 

''right here'' he hands over my ring I put on

 

''so.......why did you bring me here?''

 

''I thought you need space from what's been happening. you be careful next time okay ''

 

I state him at for a minute and smiled sweetly at him after that

 

''thanks, Leonardo''

 

Leo stares at me then his face turns redder than Raph's mask

 

''umm y-you're back must really hurt, you know what I'm going to bring you ice'' and with that, he dashed off the couch into Donnie room

 

''I already have'' you wave your hand and it glows blue and little sparks of snow come out then you close you hand it stops. I think I scared him and I drop myself into the couch again

 

''omg'' I jolted from my seat and see that April standing there smirking

 

''I saw that'' she said

 

''what Leo running off I know I think he's scared of me'' I slumped

 

''nooo agghhh [y/n]!!!'' she raises her arms to emphasize her point  
''what?''  
''omg you don't see it?''  
''are you talking about Leo?''  
''you know what, I'm not telling you're just figure it by yourself'' she sat next to me  
''so you're not going to tell me?''  
''nope'' she winked  
''aghhhhh''I facepalm myself  
''so how you been holding up? you know your powers''  
''huh?''I looked at her  
''you know do you like having powers?''  
''Ummm its harder than I thought but I'm still hanging on''  
''yeah I know what it's like''

 

then after that, I told her that I thought it be better if I ever in trouble that I can use the ice katanas because I think they better to control than the powers, to be honest, I'm still unsure about whole powers stuff and I don't wanna bite off more than I can chew

''so I'm going to see what's Donnie up to and it is all right I promise'' she walk away

 

''right thanks''

 

''may I ask who are you?''

 

I heard a voice from behind I make one of my ice katanas appear I turn around to attack but I was shocked to see a humanized rat mutant there grabbing my katana I gulped

 

Leo Donnie and April were just coming out of room  
''so [y/n] we- [y/n]?'' Leo  
''w-who w-what..'' i stammer  
Leo takes the katana away from me gently  
''this is my father'' he said slowly and gestured to rat  
my eyes widen at this ''I am so sorry I didn't know that you were there!!''  
''its okay don't need to get all flustered about it'' he smiled  
''it just you really did startle me''  
''don't worry about''  
sensie this [y/n]  
''so your the [y/n] that my son been talking about ''  
''w-what''  
''also about your powers'' motion to the sword (katana)  
''yea I just got them, they just cause problems ''I laughed nervously  
''they don't cause, them you just don't know how to use them'' he say's

 

''you have to learn how to use them you should not fear them''  
''I will'' I smiled and noded  
''follow me i wanna show you something''

 

A/n: sorry about not posting sooner but I been having so much homework and I been having a hard time In my life but I'm trying my best to post I WILL post soonnnn......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Previous Next »


	5. moving (part one) short chapter

P.O.V:[Y/N]

 

we followed him and sensie the training room and we sat down (idk know this sitting position is called so yeah)

''so we know that you cant fully use your powers YET and they must be controlled we can't let you be blasting everyone with ice power can we so i willing to let you stay here until you learn how to use these powers so I know that you feel more compatible with using your ice powers like using a katana leo must teach you how to use a katana if you are willing to use a katana''

I and Leo just looked at each other and I just blinked at this I didn't know what to do really this was so new to me and if I knew anyone who could teach me how to use this it be Leo and I know can't walk in the streets with out knowing how to use them it very dangerous I knew this so.....

''I accept .... this offer'' I said

''Well you will do your training here in the dojo well I must be going now well now will you excuse me''

''thank you very much ''

　

SKIPPING TO LEAVING THE LAIR AND AT YOUR HOUSE WINDOW BROUGHT TO YOU BY ASTRO ''BABY'' OMG!! I LOVE THIS MV <3

　

it was quite the whole walk home when we got to the top of my building that was I lived

we got to my window and I thank myself that my window was open half way I look at him as he set me down as I hoped inside

''so now we're going to see each other more often right''

''Yeah'' I said

we stare at each other until I could feel my cheeks heating up, I felt good and I didn't want it to ever stop he also looked a bit flustered

''well I-I have to g-get going'' he pointing out the window

''Ohh sorry for keeping you and thanks for carrying me''

''Yeah......... well bye then'' as he was smiling while

''bye'' as I wave while smiling

I look out my window as he gets smaller as runs into the moon ligth

　

　

A/N:

　

IN YOUR ~

EYES~

NOSE~

LIPS~

눈, 코,입~

I'm fully kpop trash i know this chaper is really small but i wannted to put this in and i will post it in day a or two

okay I know that I didn't update in almost a year( actually most of you thought I was going abandon this ) and I take full reasonability I know that a lot that a lot of you guys waited for this episode but there many reasons why I couldn't update on this story one (mainly the reason why) is that school, just got really tuff no joke it was, essay after essay and testing was each week and home wasn't any better(I don't want to get in the home details) I was emotionally exhausted. and I also wanted to point one thing out is I'm going to make the chapters shorter bc making the chapters way longer means also editing and I don't have much time in my hands so I wanted to address this I'm really sorry that started a book with out knowing that I wasn't going to update in almost a year

I am soooooo sorry

also, i don't know where this story is going so I would like ideas  
this chapter has 627 words

I'll be posting the next the chapter soon~

　

P.S

KARD DEBUTED!!!~

KARD - HOLA HOLA~

AND

EXO- KO KO POP ~

IM GOING BROKE CUZ ALL THESE COMEBACKS

NOW WAITING FOR KNK COMEBACK

~shimmie shimmie ko ko bop I think I like it~


End file.
